Desire - ON HOLD
by Samuel95
Summary: What if Sanae began to reciprocate Youhei's feelings? What if she desired something more than her everyday life? What follows is a 10 part series which explores the possible, alternate outcome of 'With the Same Smile as That Day'. (YouheiXSanae) AU. T - Language, Slight Violence, Sexual Implications. On Hold for the time being - See the end of the second chapter.
1. Prologue

**-Prologue-**

"Hello sir!" Youhei quivered.

"Huh?" Akio said, as his attention turned towards a blonde haired boy. "Oh, you're that Sunohara kid right? What's up, here to buy some bread?" He asked as Tomoya came into view from behind Youhei.

"P-Please allow me to marry your sweet Sanae" Youhei begged as he bowed to Akio.

"Huh?" Said Akio once again, his cigarette hung from his mouth as a look of confusion came over his face. Suddenly his wife, Sanae and daughter, Nagisa came out of the bakery entrance behind him.

"What's wrong honey? You look upset" Sanae stated as she gazed at Akio's face. From behind Youhei, Tomoya began to chuckle to himself as Youhei's head shot up in a shock.

"H-Honey?!"

"Tomoya, you mean after all this time you still haven't told Sunohara the truth about my mom?" Nagisa asked as Tomoya continued to laugh to himself.

"Your mom?! Say what?!" Youhei yelled as he began to panic, hopping around in front of the others.

"That's right, Akio and I are husband and wife" Sanae stated with a sweet smile on her face.

"WHAAAT?!" Youhei screamed, completely stunned by the news.

"You try to make a move on my woman punk you're gonna DIIIIEEE!" Akio roared, Youhei let out a scream. He began to run away as Akio pressed on from behind. "Get back here!" He yelled as his piercing yellow eyes locked on the fleeing Youhei.

"Stop it, stop it, stop it!" Sanae cried as she grabbed onto Akio's apron from behind. Akio came to a stop as he turned to face her. By this point, the chuckling Tomoya had gone quiet as Youhei had disappeared out of sight. Tears were forming in the corners of Sanae's eyes as she looked into Akio's. "Please, please don't hurt him."

**-Prologue-**

_So, I wanted to do something completely different from the other story I am currently writing, which by the way you should check out. Anyways, this doesn't mean I won't be doing my other story, this is just a side project, one which has interested me for a while. _


	2. Comfort in Darkness

**-Comfort in Darkness-**

Youhei gazed up at his ceiling as he lay back in his bed. The clock in his room had reached 12:46 am, it was probably time to get some sleep, he thought to himself. As he rested his head on his upwards stretched arms he heard something from outside. It sounded as if someone was whispering to him. "Youhei..." The voice said. He rose up from his slouched position and looked out of his window. In the midst of dimly lit street he saw a slender figure. Noticing that they had grabbed Youhei's attention the figure gestured for him to come out. Hesitating, he focused on the figure. It appeared to be a woman; she wore a rather long coat. On the top of her head two long strands of hair protruded upwards.

"Sanae?" Youhei said out loud. He dashed off of his bed and pulled on a pair of old sneakers. Peering out of his dorm's door, he checked to make sure the coast was clear. Not noticing anyone out about the halls, he made for the exit.

As he stepped outside the cold air hit him. He shivered for a moment until his eyes settled on a silhouette underneath a streetlight. Youhei walked over as he saw the pretty face of Sanae Furukawa. "What are you doing out here?" He asked as he stood in front of her. Sanae had a frown on her face, the first one Youhei had ever seen. "Sanae?"

"I can't see you again Youhei" She muttered.

"Yeah, I kinda figured that after today" He replied.

"Akio was really mad" Sanae said with a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell me about him? I didn't know that you were even Nagisa's mom..."

"Okazaki must have thought it would be for the best" Sanae replied, giving a weak smile.

"Yeah... Well that sure did work out" Youhei sighed. Sanae looked up to face him, their eyes met as they stood underneath the falling light.

A little while later the two of them had found a bench on the side of the road. They sat there in silence. They knew that this would be their last time together however, neither knew what to say. Youhei smiled in an attempt to lighten the mood. "We had a lot of fun right?" He asked.

"Of course Youhei" Sanae smiled. Youhei nodded at her words. Checking her watch Sanae spoke again. "I have to go, it's nearly 2 am" She said "I can't let Akio find out about this..."

"Right" Youhei said, nodding again. They both stood up as Sanae leant in close to Youhei.

"It was nice spending time with you" She stated, giving Youhei a kiss on the cheek. Youhei went red as he became speechless. She gave him one last smile as she waved goodbye and began to walk off, away from the young boy.

Youhei sat at his desk, watching the other students flood in from outside. Suddenly he heard a familiar voice from behind. "Well, yesterday was weird, huh lover boy?" Tomoya laughed.

"Thanks a lot man..." Youhei sighed as he faced the front of the class. Taking his seat to the right of Youhei, Tomoya began to speak again.

"I'm sure it will all blow over... I seriously doubt you'll be banished from seeing the Furukawas anytime soon."

"If you say so" Youhei replied, giving a yawn.

"Didn't get much sleep I take it?" Tomoya laughed.

"Nope."

"Manga, Music... Porn?" Tomoya asked with a grin planted on his face.

"None of the above" Youhei sighed.

- _Story is currently on hiatus. I'm busy preparing for University at the moment and, being honest, my other story is taking priority over this one. This is the first quarter of the second chapter... I'll probably update by the end of the month._


End file.
